The present disclosure relates to a home network service and, more particularly, to providing the same operating environment of a registered home network to a user in an unregistered home network.
A home network has been introduced. The home network couples a plurality of electronic devices (e.g., computer, television, refrigerator, and audio system) and controls them in response to a user input. Particularly, when a user is in a service area of a registered home network, the home network may enable a user to control smart devices in the registered home network with minimum interaction to the smart devices. Through such home network, the user might perform repeated daily tasks conveniently. However, such a home network service cannot be provided to the user when the user visits a unregistered home network although the unregistered home network includes smart devices similar to those in the registered home network.